Pouring spouts connectable to liquid-storage containers in order to fill up receiving containers or tanks with liquids while reducing to a minimum the risks of spillage are already known. By way of example, reference can be made to Canadian Patent No. 2,381,533 issued on 10 Aug. 2004, with designation by the same inventor and to its corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,464.